


ganon's bad time

by nerdiests



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), also the song legend's playing? :3, haha legend defeated ganon with the bagpipes, this takes place during oracle of seasons just an fyi, which means legend's like thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: it's time to fight ganon, link thinkswell, more like. ganon's gonna have a bad time.





	ganon's bad time

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a thought i had when i was talking with some friends and it was late, but i had the thought and it made me giggle so here we are!  
> i'd like to thank leg and kee for entertaining my thoughts and yet again to leg for giving me some of those factoids

Link was prepared for this. He’d been prepared for this. Ever since he was little, he had been prepared for this exact moment, where he would go in and confront the “big bad” and win, and save the princess. He’d grown up with the tales, and he’d trained. For months, no. Years. Years of his life Link had dedicated to practice, to making sure that he couldn’t - wouldn’t - fail. Although his method was sure to be an… unconventional one, to say the least. 

Toting his weapon of choice with him, Link managed to kick the door to the final confrontation room wide open. Ganon looked at Link for a moment, before opening his mouth and closing it again. 

“I… What?” Well. Link supposed he’d confused Ganon thoroughly. Link only tilted his head to the side, perfectly managing to look confused himself. 

“What do you mean?” Link asked, adjusting his Weapon Of Choice in his arms. Ganon gestured at the Weapon that Link held. 

“What _is_ that?” Ganon asked, and Link blinked for a moment. 

“Oh! This?” Link asked, yet again adjusting his Choice Weapon. It had felled other foes. It would fell Ganon where he stood. 

“Yes, that!” Ganon replied, gesticulating towards Link’s Weapon. Link blinked a few times, before his eyes widened in understanding. 

“Oh! This!” Link grinned, almost evilly, before hefting up the Weapon Of Choice that had defeated many an enemy and brought Link through each one of the fights triumphant. Ganon looked at Link’s Weapon confusedly, and as Ganon stared, Link seemed to ponder for a bit. 

“Hm. What should I…” Link muttered, before his brows rose and there was an ecstatic expression on his face. 

“Wh-”

“Ssshhhhh!” Link shushed Ganon before he could even get out a full word, and Link lifted up his Weapon. 

“What are you-” Yet again, Ganon was cut off with a loud shush from Link. 

“Eat shit, Ganon,” Link then said, before there was a loud blart-ing sound. Ganon looked utterly mystified as Link started to play his Weapon Of Choice. Oh, did he forget to mention? His Choice Weapon wasn’t the conventional type. Aforementioned Weapon that Link had been toting around his entire journey wasn’t a sword, or a spear, or any sort of weapon that you could fight with, oh no. Link’s Weapon was a musical instrument. Specifically, a set of bagpipes. And if one was listening to the tune that Link played, they could hear a distinctive song… That didn’t sound familiar in the slightest to anyone. 

* * *

“And that’s how I defeated Ganon,” Legend said, getting incredulous looks from the rest of the group.

“You’re _joking_ , right?” Warriors asked, and Legend balked. 

“You think I would kid about defeating Ganon with a set of bagpipes?” Legend asked, looking over at the rest of the group. All of them had some level of an incredulous look on their face. Twilight’s eyebrows had risen above his hairline, Wind had one of his odd looks, and Hyrule looked very puzzled. The rest of the group had some sort of look on their faces, whether it may be incredulous or just straight up puzzled. 

“It… Could have happened?” Four said slowly. Wind shook his head from next to Four, and Sky just blinked a few times. 

“It _did_ happen, I did do that,” Legend stated, reaching over for his bag. 

“You couldn’t fit a set of bagpipes in that bag,” Wild said, and Legend glanced over at Wild. 

“This is coming from the guy that has over 400 “ancient screws” stored in his pack,” Legend fired back as he continued to rummage through his pack. There was an “ooooh” from Wind, as Legend let out an “aha!” With a few things tossed out of the bag, Legend hefted out - somehow - a set of bagpipes from his bag. As everyone looked on, Legend picked up the bagpipes, adjusted them a bit, before starting to play. It was an unrecognizable tune to any of them, and they all listened while Legend played. Although there was a… Look on Twilight’s face like it hurt his ears a bit. 

“Well. That was that piece,” Legend said, looking slightly red in the face after his three-ish minutes of playing. 

“What… What song was that?” Twilight asked, wincing slightly. Time and Wild both gave Twilight a look, while Legend just shrugged.

“I have no clue,” he replied, and that caught everyone by surprise. 

“I’m sorry, but you don’t know what song you’ve been playing?” Time asked, and did he look taken aback? Yes. Yes he did. 

“Yep. It’s like… It came to me in a moment of inspiration or something…” Legend said, moving to put his bagpipes back away. No one really said much as he did so, so when Legend turned back around to look at the rest of the group, they were all somewhat silent. 

“Well? Does anyone else have any stories to tell?” Legend asked, and the group exploded into motion. The rest of the night was spent with stories told, and many laughs to be had. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you wanna check out my [tumblr](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com) feel free to!
> 
> the song legend was playing on the bagpipes - [:3c](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5daGZ96QGU)


End file.
